In recent years, cloud services in which computer processing or the like are used via networks using the Internet have been provided.
In cloud environments in which cloud services are provided, a plurality of servers are prepared in large-sized data centers and systems are constructed so that virtual machines, software, data storage areas, and the like are available via networks.
Such systems can have an autoscale function of increasing and decreasing virtual machines. The autoscale function is a function of performing scale-out to add a server to a system and performing scale-in to remove a server from the system according to a processing amount of the system. By performing scale control called the scale-out and scale-in, server resources are set according to a service request.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-015958 and 2005-141605 are examples of the related art.